


mine is an act of love

by felixmcshit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, ah jeez rick this ones sad, felix fights locus instead of the reds and blues, murder boyfriends, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixmcshit/pseuds/felixmcshit
Summary: On Chorus, Felix and Locus have a final showdown.





	mine is an act of love

"I'm doing this for _me_."

 

“You motherfucker!"

 

Felix swings his arm out so violently that Locus fears his elbow might snap. He lunges forward like a cobra, bringing the glowing sword up _hard_ , and thankfully Locus has the sense to quickly take a step, just out of his partner's – _no no don't call him that, that's not what he is anymore_ – reach.

 

"Do you really think you’re gonna get anywhere without me? You must be even dumber than I thought!” His sword crackles with energy as he slashes through open air. Locus easily side steps; it’s an easy pattern to follow. It shouldn’t be.

 

Locus has seen Felix fight in a rage of fury; he becomes an unpredictable blur, a hurricane, twirling with grace that would be beautiful if not for the blades at his edges. This...isn't that. He's quick, sure, but there's something desperate, pathetic in the way he moves. His grace has abandoned him, leaving him wildly lashing out at whatever happens to cross his path. It's all wrong.

 

Even so, the dance continues. They twist and turn around each other, Felix leading and Locus following as he dodges.

 

“Can you even hear me with that broken brain of yours? _Say something, asshole!_ ”

 

He responds by shooting straight through the hand gripping Felix’s sword, sending the weapon flying.

 

“FUCKING – god, still don’t like talking, huh,” Felix bites out, clenching his wounded hand to his side. “Never had anything useful to say anyway.”

 

And Locus sees a bright flash of boiling scarlet behind his eyes, opens his mouth to retaliate – but then he squints past the blinding color, and sees Felix cock his head _just so_ and even through the helmet he knows the smirk creeping onto his face. Felix is just _begging_ him to lose control, and there is no worse course of action than giving Felix what he wants.

 

So he wrenches his jaw shut and widens his stance.

 

Felix roars, rushing forward in a flurry of rust and steel, reaching for the knives grafted to his thigh.

 

“We were partners,” he barks, flipping his blades and swinging in front of him. Locus twists away from his stabs, moving backwards like prey. “Survivors.” He miscalculates a step. “Together!” Felix slams his knife into Locus’ shoulder. He hisses through his teeth, braces himself, and yanks it out. He’s been target practice before.

 

“You just decide to forget about that? We work _together_ , we thrive _together_ , it was the two of us against the world! Hell, against the fucking universe!” The words rip from his throat like he was fighting for air, growing frantic and desperate in his swinging. Locus has been on the defensive far too long.

 

He grabs Felix’s wrist, trusty blade in hand, and _twists_.

 

“No. It’s your turn to listen to _me_.” He keeps his hold on Felix’s arm and aims a heavy kick to the gut. Felix doubles over.

 

“I fought by your side for years. I trusted you. I thought you trusted me.” He knocks Felix’s helmet off with a swift blow. Angry hazel eyes meet his own. “I could’ve been so much _more_ , so much _better._ But you kept me under your thumb like a goddamn attack dog, all because you were too weak to survive on your own. Too afraid. For all your bravado, you have never been anything more than a _coward_.” He drops Felix’s wrist and aims his fist for his face. Felix reels, head whipping to the side and spitting out blood. “You’ve made me into a monster.”

 

“I made you into a _soldier!_ ” His voice cracks. “I gave you what you wanted!”

 

“No,” Locus spits, “you’ve never done anything for anyone but yourself, Isaac.”

 

Felix gapes. The hot fury has drained from his face, replaced with pure terror. If he were a better man, Locus would have thought it regret.

 

They both stand there, frozen in time. The name feels foreign to Locus’ lips, tinged with a contempt that gives it a bitter taste. He thinks he might vomit. A whirlwinds kicks up in his head, images of the past: bickering over coms, huddling back to back in the throes of war, hands on his back as he presses ‘ _I love you’_ s into his partner’s neck.

 

"Sam, please," he chokes, bloodied, sunk to his knees, a mockery of what he once was. "I love you."

 

Locus aims his gun between his eyes and fires.

 

"And I loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> felixmcshouty.tumblr.com


End file.
